Track assemblies employing interconnectable track sections or segments are widely employed for toy vehicles such as toy trains and toy automobiles and trucks, both motorized and unmotorized. Typically track sections or segments are provided in a kit and often can be connected together to form a variety of track layouts. Special track section pieces may be provided to create curves, banks, cross-overs, intersections and a variety of other desirable track lay out configurations.
Typically track sections or segments used to form a track layout are connected together via connectors formed at each end of the track segments.
For example, typical conventional track segments for toy vehicles include a male type connector structure (a projection) formed at one end of the track segment and a corresponding female type connector structure at the other end of the track segment. The track layout is formed by connecting the male connector structure of one track segment to the female connector structure of an adjacent segment in the layout. Special track segment pieces, e.g., intersections and the like, may have either male or female or both male and female connector structures formed thereon, to connect such pieces to other regular track segments.
A track for toy vehicles that is made from track segments where each piece has a male connector structure at one end and a female connector structure at the other end is limited in flexibility and ease of use. Especially when creating large and complicated track layouts, difficulties can arise unless the layout is well planned so that all of the pieces fit together properly to create a complete track circuit layout. Such difficulties can also be encountered by younger children when laying out even less complicated track systems.
What is desired, therefore, is a configurable track for toy vehicles in which the main track segment pieces are not limited to pieces having a male connector structure at one end and a female connector structure at the other end. In particular, what is desired is a track segment that is easily reconfigurable to have either a male connector structure at one end thereof and a female connector structure at the other end thereof, male connector structures at both ends thereof, or female connector structure at both ends thereof.